<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new kind of breathless by He_goes_I_go (Into_The_Thread)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925063">A new kind of breathless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_The_Thread/pseuds/He_goes_I_go'>He_goes_I_go (Into_The_Thread)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Roller Coaster, Falling In Love, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_The_Thread/pseuds/He_goes_I_go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mike looked more closely at him and noticed his teary eyes. Not the kind of emotion he thought he'd ever see on his boss' face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harvey's wall crumbles down and there's just one thing he can do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Ross/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new kind of breathless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm obsessed with Marvey, I began writing something like five Marvey fics, but it looks like I can't finish one. So I'm putting out there this short one shot, a plotless conversation between them.<br/>This is unbetaed, English isn't my first language and I never wrote a fic in English before, so every comment/suggestion is appreciated. I really needed to publish something to break the ice so.. here it is.<br/>Characters not mine, mistakes all mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry" </p><p>Harvey stood at the door of the office, feeling lost, insecure. </p><p>"Harvey" </p><p>Mike looked more closely at him and noticed his teary eyes. Not the kind of emotion he thought he'd ever see on his boss' face.  </p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" he said, moving around his desk and getting closer.</p><p>Harvey furrowed his brow and lowered his head in an effort to stop his tears from falling. He tried to divert his gaze, but his distress was obvious, he knew it. The wall had crumbled to pieces, and this was the price to pay. </p><p>"I tried so hard Mike. I fought, kept at distance, I lied, but.. I can't" </p><p>He fixed his eyes to an invisible point in the middle of the room, jaw clenched in a deathly grip.</p><p>"Harvey, what is it? What are you talking about?" Mike was worried now, more than ever when he tried to meet Harvey's gaze to no avail. Harvey never yielded, Harvey never showed vulnerability. </p><p>"Look at me. You can talk to me, you know that" </p><p>Harvey reluctantly fixed his eyes on the blue ones just inches away from him. He swallowed, hard, the tension and.. pain? evident on his face.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I couldn't fight this. The more I tried, the more it consumed me from the inside. And I can't work like this, I can't be myself, I can't <em>win</em>. For years I shielded myself from all emotions and unnecessary distractions, but it only resulted in making a mess of myself and now this... I tried to let you go but it just isn't possible and.. you will be the end of me"</p><p>Mike couldn't hide the flash of hurt passing through his eyes. So that was it. Harvey was.. giving him up? He tried to recover, shaking his head, but his broken voice betrayed him.</p><p>"I.. I didn't realize.. I know how much I asked from you, keeping this secret and I'm.. I'm sorry Harvey. You know if there weren't any other way, I would.." </p><p>"No.. no Mike, no" Harvey seemed in a haze, almost baffled. "Goddammit. I'm not talking about this. I wish I were. I can't let you go Mike, don't you see? When you're not there everything is dull, empty. I pretend I don't care, I spend nights with faceless strangers, but then whenever I'm alone, all I see is <em>you</em>. I despise and avoid feelings, but if you are involved I drown in them. You leave me and I can't breathe. I can't. Fucking. Breathe." His voice broke into a sob and he turned away.</p><p>Mike was frozen on the spot, processing the enormity of what he had just heard. <br/>Harvey threw a glance Mike's way, his pretence of not crying long forgotten. He saw nothing but a motionless mask on his face and that felt like the final confirmation that he fucked up. He exhaled, stifling a sob.</p><p>"I'll go.." A whisper, and he turned towards the door.</p><p>"Me too"</p><p>At first Harvey wasn't sure of what he heard, but he had to be sure.<br/>Mike cleared his voice and looked up to meet Harvey's eyes. He could do this. Finally, he could. <br/>Harvey's breath hitched, but his gaze didn't waver. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I feel like I'm drowning most of the time, but Harvey... you are what kept me breathing..what still keeps me breathing" His tone was serious and didn't leave any doubt as to how to interpret his words.</p><p>Harvey stared, not daring to move or talk, but feeling hope bloom in his chest. <br/>Mike got closer, and slowly, very slowly raised his hand and put it over Harvey's collar, caressing his front and tie, a normally innocent gesture but in that moment charged with a new found intimacy. </p><p>"I see you. All the time. And it seems like I can't look away, either"</p><p>Harvey felt his heart in his throat. He regained part of his composure, it was now or never. He had already made up his mind, to finally confess how he felt and try to move on, sure he would have been gently but firmly turned down. But this man, this insufferable genius had once again turned the tables of all his certainties.</p><p>"I need to know what this means. Because I won't let go. I can't let go" His eyes were on fire, his jaw was set, the closer was back.</p><p>Mike smiled, that kind of smile that lighted up his entire face. </p><p>"<em>This"</em> - he gestured between them, before placing again his hand on Harvey's heart -<br/>"this means we can finally breathe"</p><p>When Harvey's mouth crashed over his, it was a new kind of breathless. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>